Harry in Agrabah
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Harry hadn't planned any of this. All he had wanted to do was end it all, it's too bad that the veil wasn't a portal of death like everybody else had always assumed. slash second in the disney/harry verse
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter or Aladdin

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Harry in Agrabah

When Harry walked through the veil he had no idea that this was going to be the end product. He had assumed like everybody else that when you go through the veil that you die. End of story. But that's not what happened. Somehow he ended up in a Disney movie. Yeah. A Disney movie.

He walked through the veil and immediately had been in line for something. He had been perplexed, but sort of went along with it. When he got up to the front of the line he was given a number and he had to go sit on a bench and wait for his number to be called. He took it in stride, no freaking out, and no questions. He just sort of looked around at the other apathetic people and waited.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had waited; it could have been hours, days or even years. Time didn't seem to matter here and he never got hungry or thirsty. He didn't mind the wait really. It gave him some time to think about his situation.

After twenty years of being the wizarding world's weapon and play thing he had gotten sick of it. He left Ginny and the spoiled children that he was pretty sure weren't his and gave his great wealth to a few trusted friends, orphanages and charity. The only thing he carried with him into the veil was his wand which had transformed into some sort of bracelet looking thing after the final battle. He walked in expecting death and hadn't been granted that simple request. Maybe he should have just tried to kill himself like any other suicidal person; maybe slitting his wrists or taking an overdose of sleeping pills or something. That could have worked, but nooo he just had to follow in his godfather's footsteps and enter the veil. He briefly wondered where Sirius was, but decided that it didn't matter. As happy as he would have been to see Sirius he did not want the other man to know that he had tried to kill himself. Hell, maybe Sirius was happy wherever he went to after he was thrown into the veil. Harry hoped so.

"Number 1,245 X-A-12" Harry looked down at his ticket and blinked when he realized that it was his number. He stood up and stretched before approaching the window.

"That's me." He handed the woman behind the window his ticket and she hummed as she looked at the number.

"Hm. Well, Mr. Potter you have been scheduled to enter World A-3-25. Have you seen the Disney movie 'Aladdin'?"

Harry thought briefly and nodded. He remembered watching bits and pieces years ago when he stayed with the Dursley's before they threw the movie out for having magic in it.

"Well, they have been scheduled to have an alternate universe. You will go there and live. We are quite sure that your presence will disrupt a few things."

Harry wasn't sure if he should be upset or not so he just nodded again.

"Go through the door on the left and we will take care of the rest."

"Thank you, good bye."

Harry walked to the door that he had been directed to. He stepped in and a light flicked on, the room was completely white. The walls were white, the furniture was white the floor was white. His eyes fluttered and he was surprised by how sleepy he was after who knows long of not needing sleep. He sat on the couch and slumped sideways fast asleep.

-time skip-

Harry woke up and blinked blearily at his surroundings. He was definitely not where he was when he fell asleep. He was in a huge room with elaborate decorations and he was tucked into a bed that could have fit at least ten other people. His room was a decorated with nice shades of green with a few splashes of purple thrown. He had a balcony with a pretty nice view of a city.

Harry sat up in the bed and looked out the window in shock. It wasn't a normal city by wizarding and muggle means it was something out of a movie. Almost too beautiful for words. Harry choked as he reran that last thought in his mind.

"_Something out of a movie." _

Bloody hell! It wasn't a dream; he had really stepped into a veil and had been transported into a Disney movie. Harry wasn't sure what to feel, but he managed to pull himself together…right up until he looked into a mirror.

"Bloody hell!"

He was a kid again! He was short, he ignored the fact that he had remained short even in his adult life, and scrawny again! Okay, so maybe he wasn't scrawny like he was at the Dursley's, but he had gained more muscles as he grew up. Well, at least he had the build he had gotten from quidditch.

Harry scowled in the mirror at his sixteen year old reflection and glared at his long hair. The second he found a pair of scissors he was going to cut it, but for now he would just tie it back. He looked around the room in vain for a hair tie. He gave up and braided it in a tight French braid instead; his bangs were parted and showed only the middle of his forehead. He looked into the mirror and blinked at the sight, or lack of, his scar. Even after defeating Voldemort the scar had remained. Now, only clear, unblemished skin remained. He rubbed the spot briefly and decided that this world couldn't be that bad if his scar had disappeared.

Harry was still standing in front of the mirror when a set of double doors opened and a short and tubby man that Harry vaguely remembered walked in.

"Ah! It seems as if our guest is awake! It is an honor to meet you guest from the heavens."

"Huh?" heavens? What the hell?

"You fell from the heavens during a very important meeting between me and my Grand Vizier, Jafar. I am the Sultan of this fair city and I welcome you."

"_Huh. Okay. Huh."_ Harry wasn't quite sure what he should do. The Sultan seemed to trust him then again the sultan just trusted people to easily. He had trusted Jafar and Aladdin at times that he should not have. Well, Harry wasn't going to do anything about that right now. Having the Sultan trust _him _was a good thing. Now if he could only get him to turn against Jafar and recognize him as the devious bastard that he was…

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sultan. Forgive me for my rather rude entrance. I have always had a problem with magical travel." He might as well milk this for all that it was worth.

"Oh no. it was no trouble at all. How long will you be staying here?"

Harry hesitated.

"I'm not quite sure. I go where I am needed."

The Sultan brightened, clapped his hands and bounced slightly. Harry smiled at the little man amused.

"By all means stay however long that you wish! Is this room to your liking? Would you like another? Are you hungry?"

Harry's eyes widened at the constant stream of questions.

"The room is perfect, I am sure that I will enjoy my stay here. Now, that you mention it I am a bit hungry."

"Come come! We will feast tonight!"

The little man led the way talking excitedly and Harry was surprised at how easily he had been accepted.

"…_we will take care of the rest." _The woman's voice came back to Harry and he somewhat understood. They had definitely taken care of any problems his entrance might have caused.

-time skip-

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Jafar complain about the city and the people. Jafar's vision of Agrabah was basically a slave town and if anybody showed any life or free will he wanted them locked up or killed. Harry had intercepted most of his nefarious plots and schemes much to Jafar's anger. Harry knew from the video and from seeing it himself that Jafar was going to try to take over the palace and Agrabah. With Harry's advice the sultan had gotten more wary of Jafar, but he still hadn't sacked him.

Harry's time in Agrabah had been rather fun. He went out to the city and explored, stayed in the palace, gave advice to the sultan and insulted Jafar. His magic had followed him into this world and he loved playing pranks on the grand Vizier. His most amusing activity however was aggravating princess Jasmine.

In the movies princess Jasmine was sweet, but feisty. She longed to go out in the city and act like 'common folk' and was as distrustful of Jafar as Harry. Jasmine, in the reality Harry was in, annoyed the living hell out of him. She was just a whiny, spoiled brat who thought her life was horrible just because she couldn't go outside all the time. I mean, hello, you're a princess. People want to kidnap you and use you to gain money or to do other unsavory things to you. Get your head out of your arse and deal.

Jasmine was one of the only people that wasn't taken with Harry and that was fine with him. He made sure to take time to bug the hell out of her. Hell, she was the reason why he kept his hair long. Apparently, he was pretty for a guy and others weren't always looking at _her_. Harry had spent most of his life being gawked at, so it didn't bother him when others made passes at him. Sure, he always turned them down, but he wasn't mean about it and didn't let the attention go to his head. Jasmine, on the other hand, thought it was a slight against her when her looks didn't always get what she wanted. Jasmine reminded him of Ginny and damn if that didn't grate on his nerves.

Damn birds.

"Sultan, you cannot let these-these plebeians behave in such a manner." Jafar said disgust clear in his voice.

Harry flicked his hand and turned Jafar's hair purple. Jafar watched confused as the sultan erupted into giggles. Harry smirked as Iago squacked.

"You're hair's purple! You're hair's purple!" Harry snickered and Jafar's face turned a very ugly shade of puce that reminded Harry of his uncle Vernon. Maybe Jafar would have a heart attack too like uncle Vernon did when Harry was 25. He could only hope.

Jafar turned and glared at Harry, his expression promising death.

"You," he pointed at Harry ominously, "will regret this." He turned and swept out of the room dramatically.

"_Ten points for the best dramatic exit goes to –drum roll- Severus Snape! Jafar has been disqualified due to ridiculous outfits."_ Harry snickered at his mental monologue.

The princess sighed from where she was sitting and looked out at the city longingly. Harry rolled his eyes again and wondered when this story was going to get started. It had been a few months since he had been dropped into the Disney movie and he had yet to see Aladdin. Hopefully, it was soon. He wanted to talk to the genie; he seemed like a pretty interesting bloke. He was going to let the whole Jasmine/Aladdin romance play out. Maybe she would stop pouting so damn much if she got shagged a few times.

Harry frowned when he realized that he would have to do something about Jafar. The man was too dangerous and would interfere with Harry's plans. He didn't want the kingdom to go into turmoil because Jafar somehow became sultan or whatever the bloody hell happened in that movie. Maybe he could arrange for a little accident…

-One week later-

When Harry had wanted Jafar out of the picture he didn't mean for it to happen this way, but he wasn't complaining. He thought he would have to drain him of his magic, or poison him or even keep him in a magical coma. At the very worst he thought he would have to kill the evil man, but this…he hadn't even considered this.

A special brothel had arrived at Agrabah tailoring to people with…exotic tastes. Harry shivered at the thought of the men in drag. He wasn't homophobic or anything of that sort he just didn't go for the whole men in drag thing. Apparently Jafar did, he liked the males so much he decided to erm…join them. The last sight of the man Harry had was him dressed in some woman's garments and fluttering his eyes, hiding the rest of his face with a fan.

Ew.

After Jafar's departure Harry was given the position of grand vizier. It surprised the hell out of him, but he wasn't complaining. Now, he could protect the innocent sultan from people who wanted to use him for their own gains. It was kind of fun too and he even got his own set of guards. He had made them stand down of course, he could protect himself, but they kept an eye out for him just in case something bad happened. As far as Harry could tell nothing bad was going to happen, Jafar had been the main foe from what he remembered and now that he was gone Harry was able to loosen up a bit and enjoy himself a bit more.

At that thought the doors burst open and a whole bloody circus paraded through the doors with 'Prince Ali Baba' on top of an elephant.

Great. Just great. He hadn't remembered how annoying the Aladdin was. Arrogant and pompous prat. Oh god. He sounded like Snape, Harry shuddered.

Aladdin finished his whole grand entrance, but what stunned Harry the most was when Aladdin took a deep bow in front of him. _Him_. Not princess Jasmine. He saw Aladdin's awed and love struck visage.

"…_we are quite sure that your presence will disrupt a few things."_

Yeah, Harry was quite sure of that too.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is not the pairing that you guys wanted to see but…I have a soft spot for a certain guard in the Aladdin movies. No matter how much of a dick he is.

As you can tell Harry won't get paired with Aladdin. He's not receptive to Aladdin's advances AT ALL. Remember Harry hates liars. :)

And suddenly this fic went from a one-shot to a two shot to a multi-chaptered fic.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Part two of Harry in Agrabah

Harry was getting sick of 'Prince Ali Baba' the annoying street urchin in disguise would just not leave him alone. No matter where Harry went Prince Ali Baba somehow managed to find him. All Harry wanted was some peace and quiet and treacle tart but noooo he had to deal with this pompous jerk.

"Grand Vizier Harry!"

'_Oh crap. It's him again.'_

Harry turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Maybe if he pretended that he didn't hear Aladdin then he would go away.

"Grand Vizier Harry!"

'_I hear nothing.'_ Harry sped up.

"Harry!" Prince Ali Baba jogged up and put his hand on Harry's arm. Harry's shoulder slumped in defeat.

'_Crap. I wasn't fast enough. Why me? Why? Whatever have I done to deserve this?!_' Harry bemoaned his fate in his head.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." 'Prince Ali Baba said breathlessly. Harry looked at him blankly.

"I know." He deadpanned.

"Great! Come the servants have prepared a picnic for us. Perhaps we can get to know each other a little better?" he smiled winningly.

"Why don't you go see what Princess Jasmine is doing? Perhaps, she wishes your company?" Harry dislodged the fake prince's hand and kept walking.

The 'prince' laughed and kept pace with Harry.

"I'd rather be in your company." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He scowled.

Prince Ali Baba smiled and his eyes lit with triumph. He offered his arm to Harry and Harry gave a great sigh before taking it. Hopefully this picnic wouldn't be too bad.

-Two hours later-

'_Oh Merlin please save me. Or at least strike this annoying man with your staff.'_ Harry groaned inwardly. The little picnic Prince Ali Baba had set up was actually rather nice, but Harry could have rather dealt without his company. The man just wouldn't shut up. He was always going on and on about his kingdom and his wealth and how amazing he was. Harry knew it was a bunch of bull, but didn't call him out on it. He was still hoping that even though Jafar was gone Aladdin would still somehow end up with Princess Jasmine.

Truthfully, Aladdin wasn't a very bad person. However, Harry would probably like him more if he stopped lying and just told the bloody truth. The likelihood of that happening was rather low though. That didn't mean he would jump Aladdin's bones if he told the truth. Nope. Harry wanted nothing to do with Aladdin's boy bits. Even though the young man had come from a hard life he just had this naivety about him that disturbed Harry.

That coupled with the fact that Harry was wayyy older than him mentally…well Aladdin didn't have much of a chance.

Prince Ali Baba smiled at Harry trying to get his attention. Harry blinked back into focus.

'_Right, what was he saying?'_

"Meet me on your balcony tonight. I have a surprise."

Harry's eyes widened. He definitely remembered this scene from the movie. If he went on the magic carpet ride with Aladdin then Jasmine would never be interested in the street rat! He immediately began stuttering an excuse.

"Uh…uh…I can't er. I have some Grand Vizier duties I need to attend to tonight. Er…I gotta go. Bye!" Harry jumped up and ran out of the garden leaving behind a bewildered 'prince'.

The black haired wizard ran all the way to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He slid down the door and sighed in relief. Then he groaned and smacked his forehead.

'Bloody hell what am I going to do? I need to get his attention off of me and onto Princess Jasmine.' He banged his head against the door.

"This –bang- "should" –bang- "not" –bang- "be happening!" –BANG!- he winced and cradled the back of his head.

"Ow."

-knock knock knock-

Harry stood up and peeked his head out of the door.

"Yes?" standing on the other side of his door was the Captain of the Guard Razoul. He looked mildly concerned.

"I was passing by and I heard some banging. Are you alright Grand Vizier?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Er…yeah I'm fine. Just…doing Grand Vizier duties."

Captain Razoul looked doubtful and slightly suspicious.

"Are you sure? Do I need to come in and look around?" The prick then proceeded to push open the door and walk into the room. He took out his sword and looked around for intruders.

Harry watched him in shock and slight amusement. He couldn't believe that the Captain would just walk in like that.

"Well, you take your job seriously…" he trailed off and his eyebrow rose when the guard looked under his bed. Captain Razoul stood up and nodded.

"No one is here."

"Reeeaaalllly." Harry drawled sarcastically, "I would have told you if you would have just asked."

Captain Razoul grunted and sheathed his sword.

"The banging?"

"That was me hating life." Harry sighed in exasperation.

The captain grunted again.

"I've seen you around with Prince Ali Baba."

"No," Harry corrected, "you've seen Prince Ali Baba around me. He's a persistent fellow."

The captain looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"You do not return his affections." Wow was Aladdin that obvious? Yes, yes he was. Just as obvious as Ron adoring the chuddly cannons or Draco Malfoy's obsession with his hair.

"The only thing I would return to him is a rock to his face, or my foot to his face, or you know pretty much anything as long as it's painful." Harry said uncharacteristically cheerfully.

The guard let out a chuckle. It was much more of a rumbly growling sort of thing, but it made Harry smile. Harry had never heard Captain Razoul make any sound of amusement before other than a…well he had never heard him make any sound of amusement.

How interesting.

"Do you wish for me to keep him away from you?"

Harry's eyes widened at the offer and he contemplated the pros and the cons. After minimal debate he decided…

"Bloody fucking hell yes! I'm sick of the prat! If I'm ever going in the opposite direction as him head him off! It means I've already seen him and I'm trying to get away without running!" he burst out.

Harry's outburst was rewarded with another one of those rumbly growl chuckles and a nod.

A beautiful relationship began that day.

-Time skip-

Harry walked as fast as he could without actually running.

'_Where is Razoul?! Razoul help! Help!'_

"Grand Vizier Harry!"

'_Help!'_

Harry's doom was near. His room was right at the end of the hall. If he could just make it…

"Harry!"

'_I'm doomed.'_ The captain of the guard rounded the corner and tears of relief sprang into Harry's eyes.

'I'm saved!' He shot the captain a grin and carried on to his room and back to safety. He smirked and closed the door as he heard the captain stop Aladdin. He let out a chuckle.

This was the third time in two days that the captain had saved him. Harry was thrilled to bits. No matter how uninterested in Aladdin Harry was the boy just couldn't take a freaking hint. Harry tried his damnest to push Aladdin toward Jasmine and Jasmine herself was interested in Aladdin. Harry figured that it was because Aladdin was completely ignoring her existence in favor of Harry. Harry still had no idea what to do. Maybe Razoul had a few ideas…

-Later that evening-

"So Grand Vizier Harry what are your plans for the evening?" Aladdin asked at dinner. Harry's eyes went wide.

Captain Razoul cleared his throat and stepped up from his place leaning on the wall.

"Grand Vizier Harry will be going over security plans with me tonight."

'_I could kiss that man!'_ Harry thought in relief.

"Yes, we will see how I can use my magic to strengthen the armor and such." Harry stood abruptly.

"No time like the present."

The two left the dining area.

Harry looked at the guard gratefully.

"You are a lifesaver!"

Razoul chuckled.

"This is getting ridiculous though. I need to get that boy's attention off of me."

"I could always lock him up." Razoul offered. Harry grinned.

"I'd agree except I don't think the prison guards would appreciate his company either." Razoul smirked at Harry.

Harry sighed.

"Well I have nothing better to do today. I guess we actually _could_ go over security plans." Razoul looked surprised but nodded in agreement.

Two hours later and the guards' weapons were charmed to be unbreakable and forever sharp. Harry figured he would work on charming the uniforms to give them a bit more protection tomorrow.

Razoul was currently walking him back to his room. They got to the door and Harry opened it a bit reluctantly.

"Are you alright Grand Vizier?"

"Please. Call me Harry and yeah I'm fine. Just not tired yet. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Harry asked. Razoul gave him a curious look, but nodded and entered the room. Much to Harry's amusement he thoroughly checked the room before motioning Harry to walk in.

Harry chuckled.

"You do know that I can take care of myself, right?"

Razoul smirked.

"And yet you run from the shallow prince."

"Go ahead and pick on me. Id swear the man had a tracking device on me if my magic didn't short circuit the damned things." Harry pouted. He sat on the edge of his bed and flopped back. Razoul remained standing.

"I could _convince_ him to give up his pursuit." Razoul growled out dangerously. Harry shivered at the sound.

"You'd threaten a prince of his _caliber_?" Harry sat up and asked curiously.

"I would." He said staring into Harrys eyes and frankly Harry believed him. A thrill went through Harry, leaving a feeling he didn't quite recognize.

"It won't be necessary. Trust me." Razoul nodded at Harry and then excused himself to continue his duties.

It wasn't until Harry crawled into bed to sleep that he recognized that feeling. It was lust.

Well things just got a bit more complicated.

"…_We are quite sure that your presence will disrupt a few things."_

'_Oh shut up.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like Harry in Agrabah won with Xander's fics a close second.

Chapter 3

Harry was almost done.

Just one more drop he leaned over the cauldron

The potion he was brewing was highly volatile, and he had been working on it for the last week. Harry hated potions, but this one was for Razoul's armor. It made the guard's armor as nearly as strong as dragon hide. It was an expensive potion, but it would be worth it. Not that the guard knew what Harry was up to today. In fact, the captain was on Princess Jasmine duty. The girl had gotten out into the city yesterday, and now she was on lock down until the Sultan found out what to do with her. Harry voted death by wombat, but he had to keep that to himself.

Just one more drop. Harry held his breath.

BAM! The door slammed open.

"Grand Vizier Harry-" The whole bottle fell into the potion. It began boiling violently. Harry flung himself out of the way, grabbed the false prince, shoved him to the ground and cast a shielding spell over them.

The potion exploded violently.

"What was-"

"Can you or can you not read?! The door said 'DO NOT DISTURB'! I even wrote it in three different languages! You bloody buffoon you could have gotten us killed!" Harry yelled.

"But-"

"Out! Out!" Aladdin scrambled out of the destroyed room.

Harry stood up and looked at the wonderful view of the city he did not have before. In fact, the whole wall was gone and his potions lab was absolutely destroyed.

"I have had enough." He growled.

-Later that night-

Harry paced his room.

"Why is this happening? Why is that bloody fool infatuated with me? Have I changed the storyline so much?"

Aladdin should be infatuated with Jasmine.

Jafar should be the antagonist, but Harry had taken care of that…sort of.

Genie should have been free by now it had been weeks after all.

"From what I remember the movie was only in a span of a few days. What did I do?"

The green-eyed wizard flopped out his bed and groaned into his pillow.

Why wasn't Aladdin infatuated with Jasmine? Harry had gotten rid of Jafar so they should have had their picture perfect romance with no problems.

But wait…didn't Jasmine fall for commoner Aladdin and not Prince What-his-name? All Harry had to do was get Aladdin to admit he wasn't a prince, right? But…something is still off. Why would he come for Harry and not Jasmine? The reason why Aladdin became a prince was for her after all but-

"Oh no. They never met!" Harry squawked into his pillow. This was Harry's fault. A few weeks ago before Aladdin came to the palace Harry had been testing a new security system for the palace just for the hell of it. When Jasmine left she triggered the 'an intruder has kidnapped the princess' alarm and she was brought back immediately dressed in commoner clothes.

Harry was the reason why Aladdin never met Jasmine and fixated on him instead. But how did Aladdin get the lamp if he never met Jafar wasn't he the one that showed Aladdin where it was?

Harry ignored that plot hole for the moment. Getting Aladdin out of his hair was more important.

-With Aladdin and Genie-

"I don't see why you don't just give up. I'm sorry pal, but the Grand Vizier doesn't seem interested. Princess Jasmine on the other hand…" Genie floated around Aladdin's head.

"I know." Aladdin sighed dejectedly, but he perked up, "but that's why I shouldn't give up!"

"Huh?"

"Well, princess Jasmine likes me as Prince Ali. Grand Vizier Harry doesn't."

"And your point is?" Genie asked confused at the street rat's logic.

"Well, if Harry doesn't like me as a prince maybe he will like me more as just Aladdin."

"I'm not following you here buddy. What was the point of turning you into a prince?" Because really that was just a wasted wish.

"I thought he would like me better as prince." Aladdin flushed.

"How'd you even meet this guy?"

"Well…"

-Flashback-

Harry walked down the market place whistling happily. He had been feeling rather cooped up in the palace lately and with Jafar gone and Princess Jasmine moping in her room there was no way to entertain himself in the palace.

He wasn't even going to rub it into her face that he could leave whenever he wanted. Really he wasn't.

…Okay so maybe he was. He'd take down the new alarm system afterward.

Harry stopped at a food stand and bought a few apples. He bit into one and gave a soft hum of happiness. Good food always made him happy. He started walking again and noticed out of the corner of his eye a small monkey hovering by the food stands eyeing them hungrily. He tossed the monkey an apple and it caught the piece of fruit and looked at him surprised. Harry winked at it and continued walking.

-End flashback-

"You've never actually met the guy?!" Genie asked incredulously.

"He met Abu." Aladdin flushed deeper.

"Is that really all it takes to get your love? Give your monkey food?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Aladdin sighed.

Genies just shook his head and floated out of the room. He didn't understand Aladdin in the least. He thought this whole affair would be quick. He would help the kid win over the wizard, and then the kid would free him. That's it, but instead the wizard wants nothing to do with the kid, the kid is turning stalkerish toward the wizard, and Genie was still not free.

-Time skip-

Harry sat beside Aladdin's room with a notice-me-not charm cast on himself. For once he was waiting for Aladdin. Okay, actually he was waiting for Aladdin to leave. Who he actually wanted to speak to was-

Oh! The door opened.

Show time.

Aladdin left his room with a bounce in his step and a determined look in his eye. Harry knew without a doubt that Aladdin was about to try and track him down again. Harry shuddered.

Harry slipped into Aladdin's room before the door shut. The room was empty or at least it seemed to be.

"Psst. Genie. I know you're here."

Silence.

"If I kill Aladdin you'll never be free and trust me I am _this_ close to killing him and hiding the body."

Genie appeared in front of him in a burst of blue smoke.

"How do you know about me?"

"My super awesome wizard senses," Harry said sarcastically, "of course I knew you were here! I know Aladdin is a street urchin, and I know you're waiting to be freed."

"If you know all of that what do you want from me?" Genie asked warily.

"Not wishes," Harry snorted, "I want Aladdin's attention off of me and onto Princess Jasmine. I'm tired of having to hide behind Captain Razoul. No matter how broad his shoulders are." Harry trailed off. He coughed and got back on topic.

"I need your help to make Aladdin fall in love with Princess Jasmine. Aladdin will set you free and I get some peace and quiet. It's a win-win situation."

Genie pretended to ponder over the offer for a minute.

"I'm in!"

The two put their heads together and began plotting the downfall. Er…the epic love story of Princess Jasmine and the street rat Aladdin.

AN: Okay guys time to decide between Hidden Village on the Hellmouth and Two is Better than One. The loser gets updated last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I wish I had time to go out today. It is such a beautiful day." Harry sighed dramatically walking by princess Jasmine, "sadly, I will be in my potion's lab all day long. No time to enjoy the people, or the food. No time to go outside the palace and enjoy the weather."

Princess Jasmine stopped walking abruptly.

"No time to pay attention to the outside world for me. Nope, not even enough time to put up the Royalty Leaving wards. Man, potions are such hard work." Insert another dramatic sigh.

Princess Jasmine practically sprinted to her room to get dressed. Who knows when she might get the chance to go outside again?!

"It's a good thing she's so gullible." Harry smirked.

-With Aladdin and Genie-

"Don't you feel cooped up today?" Genie asked Aladdin floating around his head.

"Nope." Aladdin said cheerfully.

"Depressed about being inside the palace for weeks?" Genie tried again tactfully.

"Nope!" Aladdin donned his Prince Ali garb.

"You know, I heard the Grand Vizier was going to make a trip outside the palace today. Maybe you should introduce him to Aladdin." Genie said bluntly.

Aladdin tore off his Prince Ali garb.

"Let's go genie!"

Genie rolled his eyes. Teenagers were so gullible.

Princess Jasmine donned her commoner garb and snuck around to the side doors. She opened it and just as she was about to step out somebody grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" The captain of the guard growled out.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

"Captain Razoul I have been looking for you everywhere." Harry popped out of nowhere. "Come on I have something to show you." He grabbed the man's arm and dragged him away with surprising strength. Princess Jasmine stared after them for a moment before leaving the castle.

Razoul pulled away from Harry.

"Grand Vizier what do you think you are doing? She's leaving the palace. It's not safe out there." He scowled.

"She'll be fine." Harry waved his hand dismissively, "I've got enough protection spells on her that they won't realize she is even there."

Razoul narrowed his eyes.

"And why have you never done this before?" he asked distrustfully. Usually Harry gleefully let her get caught.

"Well, she's been pretty annoying lately. I thought it would be best for her to go out for a bit. Let her think she's being sneaky." Harry nodded.

The captain raised his eyebrow skeptically. Harry gave him his best **'Trust me I am innocent and Adorable and am Totally Telling the Truth'** smile. Razoul nodded grudgingly.

"She better be back by sunset or I will go after her. Protection spells or no protection spells." Harry beamed.

Razoul left to attend to his duties. Genie popped up next to Harry. They high fived before going their separate ways.

Phase 1 complete.

-With Aladdin-

Aladdin walked the streets dejectedly. He couldn't find Harry anywhere. Did the genie lie to him? He bumped into a young woman and she fell down.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Aladdin apologized and helped her up.

"It's okay." The woman said startled. Princess Jasmine's heart was beating so fast. She was interacting with a city dweller! Aladdin continued on his way.

"Wait!" she called out.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

Princess Jasmine's face flushed he was very handsome. Even more so than Prince Ali!

"What is your name?" she asked hesitantly.

"Aladdin," he smiled," what's yours?"

"Uh," Jasmine faltered," it's um…Umniyah?"

"Umniyah?" Aladdin asked surprised.

"Yes? I mean, yes. Umniyah." She nodded slightly more confident.

"Umniyah…a wish." And to think Genie said he couldn't ask for more wishes. This woman right here was a dream come true.

Jasmine flushed at his bright smile.

"Are you running errands today? Do you need any help? I can carry stuff?" he flexed his arms and she laughed.

"I am simply exploring the city today," she smiled shyly," but, I wouldn't mind some company."

He grinned and they began walking around the market together talking, flirting, and laughing quietly.

Phase 2 complete

-With Genie and Harry-

"Teenagers are fickle things." Harry said bemusedly to think he thought it would be more work for them to become interested in each other. He'd been planning to stage a scene at the market and everything!

"They fall in and out of love so quickly." Genie nodded.

They both froze.

"Now, how do we keep them _in_ love?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Conflict." Genie said firmly.

"Conflict? Oh! They need a struggle or hurdle to overcome so they fall even deeper in love! Just like almost every other Disney movie." Harry nodded.

"What?" Genie asked confused.

"What? I didn't say anything." Harry repeated wide eyed and acting complete confused as well.

Genie blinked before shrugging. Maybe he was hearing things.

"So, phase 3?"

Genie nodded.

"On to phase 3."

AN: short I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to continue. My btvs/anita blake has not been updated yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter blankety blank blank blank

"We need a plan."

"I have a plan."

"Why am I not aware of this plan?"

"Because I just made it up."

"You _made up_ our plan?"

"What else am I suppose to do look through a bloody_ book_ to find the answer?"

"Right. So what's the plan?"

"I need you to get into contact with someone for me." Harry smirked at Genie.

-Time skip-

"And _why_ should I help _you_?" Jafar drawled at Harry.

Genie had teleported Jafar to them. He was still in drag. Apparently he had just finished with a show.

"In your line of work you need to have certain…skills. I can help you there." Harry said.

"Skills?" Jafar raised an eyebrow.

"...Disguises. I have in my possession a very powerful object. If you use this object your makeup will be perfect _always_. Water, sweat, tears, milk whatever. It will never run."

"Oh?" Jafar smirked interested but still wanting to play hard to get. He was an accomplished actor after all "perfect makeup you say? My makeup is always impeccable."

"This powerful object I am in possession of makes it so not only will your makeup never smear, but when you want to take it off all it takes is just _one_ word."

Now Jafar was definitely interested.

"What is this object?" he asked.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you, but I swear on my magic it's yours if you help me." Harry didn't put it above Jafar to steal from him.

Silence.

"What must I do?"

-Later with Genie and Harry-

"So what's this object?"

"A necklace."

A glamour charm actually. Pretty common in Harry's world and it didn't take much magic to make at all. Jafar, however, didn't know that. They were pretty rare in this world after all.

-Later-

"This is a foolish idea."

"Please."

"Why?"

"If we do this then we get Prince Ali out of our hair and you won't have to guard me anymore."

"My duties will not end once he leaves." Razoul frowned. "I am one of your personal guards."

"I thought you were Captain of the guards." Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I am," Razoul smirked, "I chose to be your guard as well for my own…pleasure."

Harry felt a pleasurable shiver travel down his spine.

"_Prince Ali_," he stressed the name disgusted, "is a nuisance and I take joy in making his life a bit harder."

"Oh." Harry deflated. "Well are you in or what?"

"I'm in." Razoul nodded.

-The sultan-

The sultan clapped his hands in joy.

"Oh this will be such good fun. Do you really think the Prince Ali and Jasmine will play along as well?"

"I'm counting on it." Harry smirked.

Plan Aladdin is now in effect.

The next morning Jafar swept into the palace during breakfast. Makeup free.

"Oh Jafar! It is so good to see you!" the sultan smiled happily.

"Indeed." Jafar drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Jasmine scowled.

"Merely visiting." He smirked in a sinister way. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Jafar sat at the table and began to eat. Harry played with his food before standing up.

"Well I'm off to the labs!" he left the room and turned himself invisible before walking back in.

"I sense powerful magic here." Jafar's eyes narrowed.

Aladdin stiffened.

"Oh you must be sensing Grand Vizier Harry." The sultan chuckled to himself. This was such good fun.

"No." Jafar glared, "it is not. I am used to that annoying pest's magic. This is something else. Something more."

He narrowed his eyes at Aladdin who suddenly stood up from the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I am going back to my rooms." Aladdin hurried away. Jasmine looked after him curiously, but didn't follow.

A few minutes later Jafar, however, did.

Harry trailed after Jafar and guided him to Aladdin's room still invisible.

"Genie! Someone new is in the palace. He can sense your magic! We need to hide you somehow." Aladdin panicked.

"Not possible pal, my mojo is too much to handle."

"There has to be some way what if he finds you! What if he finds out? What if he tells the sultan or the grand vizier?"

"Interesting." Jafar walked in the room and smirked evilly. "A genie. I wonder where his lamp is?"

Aladdin paled and Genie popped away.

"I'll never tell you!"

"So many secrets you are holding from the dear sultan. He was always too trusting. I wonder how he would react if I told him about the genie. It brings to question why you never told him about it before. Are you perhaps…not a real prince?" Jafar laughed menacingly.

"How did you guess?!" Aladdin gasped in horror.

"I didn't. You just told me." Jafar narrowed his eyes menacingly. He was quite good at that, being menacing.

"I want that lamp."

"Never!"

Aladdin and Genie escaped the room on the magic carpet.

"He's a touch dramatic isn't he?" Jafar asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think it's a teenager thing. Jasmine is the same."

"Is he really not a prince?"

"Technically he is. He just hasn't realized it yet." Harry dropped the invisibility.

"What do you mean?" Jafar asked Harry curiously.

"When he made his wish he asked to be a prince. Genie did the whole shebang servants, money, a kingdom and everything. Aladdin doesn't know about all of that though. I don't think he's ever asked."

"Did he think the genie just gave him nice clothes?" Jafar raised his eyebrows.

"He's a teenager."

Jafar was going to take that as a yes.

"I'm surprised you don't want the lamp actually." Harry said.

Jafar shrugged.

"I'm quite happy with my life. I have my dream job already what do I need more power for?"

Well, that was unexpected.

-Time skip-

Jafar and Razoul were in the hallway outside of Princess Jasmine's door.

"He's not really a prince?" Razoul growled angrily.

"No, just a lowly commoner that got his hands on a magical object." Jafar scowled. "Prince Ali is nothing but a peasant."

"Where did he come from?" Razoul asked.

"Agrabah I believe, he knows the city far too well."

"What is his name?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. I need your help to get this fraud out of the palace." They walked away from Princess Jasmine's door.

Jasmine was in shock. She couldn't believe it! Prince Ali was merely a commoner from Agrabah! No wonder why she liked him so much, but what about Aladdin? She liked him too. She frowned before shaking her head she would worry about it later first she needed to warn Ali! She rushed out of her room.

"Do you think she bought it?" Harry asked Jafar and Razoul.

"Without a doubt." Razoul nodded. Harry had explained a few things to him and he couldn't wait to get Ali out of here and if Jasmine were to leave with him…then all the more time to focus on more pleasurable activities.

"What next?" Jafar asked.

"We set a trap."

As predicted Princess Jasmine ran off to Aladdin and told him what the captain and Jafar had planned. Aladdin had been shocked to find out that she knew his secret. All that was left was to reveal his true identity.

"My name…is Aladdin."

Princess Jasmine gasped!

"You were the boy from the market!"

"What do you mean? You! You were the girl! Umniyah!"

They stared at each other for a moment and then he swept her up into his arms.

"We are meant to be." He stared in her eyes. "True love."

They kissed softly.

"We need to get you out of here before they come."

"Too late!" Razoul slammed the door open with a smirking Jafar behind him. The sultan walked in the room and looked at the two in disappointment and held in his giggles. He was the only one that was under the impression that they were performing a play of some sort.

Aladdin and Jasmine gasped.

Aladdin was taken into custody and Jasmine begged and pleaded for her father to let him go, but he remained firm.

Aladdin was dragged into the dungeons and Jafar 'found' genie's lamp. Genie appeared to him when they were left alone.

"I suppose I am your new master now?"

"Yes." Genie gulped nervously. Was Jafar going to go back on his word?

Jafar looked at the lamp apathetically.

"I'll set you free once we finish this romantic drama. I have no use for you."

Genie grinned.

"Let's get to work then oh master of mine!"

AN: I meant for this to be the last chapter, but their plan is really long and it's kind of tiring to write overdramatic characters that aren't Harry. I also didn't think I would get around to updating this story anytime soon, but hey I had the time.


End file.
